


A Blight on a Friendship

by CracklePopFizz



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, distinguishing between romantic and platonic attraction is hard, the twins are being assholes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CracklePopFizz/pseuds/CracklePopFizz
Summary: The Blight siblings arrive at the manor after a long day practicing magic at the Knee and almost dying. The twins head straight to bed, but Amity’s problems for the day haven’t ended just yet.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 89





	A Blight on a Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> haven’t written in a while, so here’s a little something
> 
> (happens immediately after Adventures in the Elements)

“Edric, for Titan’s sake, drop the bat and let’s get going already.”

“But I- ”

“Edric, Mitten’s right for once, c’mon, it’s getting dark.”

Sighing dejectedly, Edric bade a final farewell to his new friend and set the creature free. His sisters just gave quizzical glances towards each other. Soon, their brother had gotten over his “loss” and joined his sisters on the long walk home. 

The three walked mostly in silence while descending the Knee, but it didn’t take long for conversation to stir up.

“So, Edric, about, y’know, almost dying?” Emira began.

“Yeah?”

“I just want you to know that, if we died then and there, you would’ve died with the stupidest expression on your face.”

“Wh- huh?”

“It took everything in me to not burst out laughing. That would’ve been quite the way to go: being eaten alive by the Slitherbeast, covered in twigs and pebbles, and absolutely losing my mind over how contorted your face was,” Emira said between giggles.

Edric tried to protest, but knew that there’s no way he could possibly twist the situation to embarrass his twin. So instead, he turned the attention to his unsuspecting little sister.

“Hey Mittens, thanks for saving us back there,” Edric started slyly.

“Don’t mention it.”

“Y’know, you and the human? You two make a pretty good team,” he continued, nodding to Emira. Emira winked in return, understanding what mental torture they were about to put their younger sister through.

“Yeah Mittens, you two were quite the pair. Saving me and Ed and the Owl Lady from certain doom and all. The whole thing reminded me of your little books, what’re they called again?” Emira egged on.

“The Good Witch Azura. And what about it? Of course we had to work together to set you guys free,” Amity responded, slightly annoyed.

“You two seemed to get along before that, too, ” Edric noted, “like when we first met up with her in the market, it seemed like you gave her a drawing?”

“That wasn’t- ” Amity started before being interrupted by her older sister.

“Also, at the Knee, before the Slitherbeast almost killed us all, you two were quite friendly. Practicing magic together, well, attempting to at least. You didn’t do very well. Dare I say, were you? Distracted by her?” Emira suggested while failing to hide the wide grin spread across her face.

“I wasn’t- Who said anything about- What are you two getting at?” Amity blurted out, much more than slightly annoyed now.

“What we’re saying is, ” Edric began.

“That you and the human, Luz,” Emira continued.

“Might have a little something going on,” the twins said in unison. 

Amity’s face darkened to an intense red and tried to diffuse the situation.

“You two have it all wrong, I don’t even like her, I just borrowed her book.”

“Oh beloved sister, we thought so too,” Edric said dramatically, “after all, you weren’t too happy at the library.”

Amity grew even redder at the mention of the library, still having not forgiven her intrusive siblings completely. 

Edric continued, “But accepting her book, going out of your way to meet up with her to return it to her, giving her a drawing, the friendliness at the Knee, the teamwork, and the “secret” book club? All those things add up to something, perhaps something a little more than your typical friendship.”

Emira stepped in front of Amity, stopping her in her tracks before she could respond. “Mittens, trust me, I’ve had my fair share of crushes, and smitten is written all over your face. I know it when I see it.”

Amity desperately tried to interject, but no explanation, defense, or even snarky comeback came to mind. She just tried to shrug it off as the Blight siblings continued their walk home. 

They arrived at the Manor without another word, Amity being flustered beyond words and the twins being satisfied with themselves. They greeted their parents and headed their separate ways to finally rest after a long day. Amity’s bedroom was in the opposite wing from the twins, and as she turned the corner, all she could hear was the faint whisper of “Smitten Mittens” followed by two distinct chuckles and her own footsteps.

By the time Amity reached her room, she was so mentally drained that she didn’t bother changing into something more comfortable. She shut her door and immediately collapsed unto her bed. She lay there thoughtless for a while before the inevitable question popped into her head. 

Were Ed and Em right? Did she like Luz?

As far as she knew, she hadn’t liked anyone that way before. She’s always been immersed in her studies, after all, appeasing her demanding parents wasn’t an easy task. Of course, she had been aware of people being interested in her before, but she just ignored them, chalking their feelings up to wanting social power or money. 

Amity was, if anything, a little annoyed by the very proposition.

“Me? Liking Luz? A human? Ha, yeah right.”

Amity sat up, uncomfortable with both her thoughts and her clothes. She decided to tackle both at once and changed into more comfortable clothes and opened Penstagram to take her mind off of things. As she was scrolling, she came across the posts about Luz and her little group from the night of the Moonlight Conjuring. Luz was holding hands with Willow and a small witch boy she’s barely ever paid attention to in the picture. The three of them were glowing a vibrant turquoise and appeared to be controlling a…. , well Amity wasn’t sure what exactly they were controlling, but it was massive. 

She had to admit, the three of them controlling an object of that size was extremely impressive. Whether she purposefully did it or not, her focus was centered on the human. Amity was a bit puzzled by her. 

“How could a human do magic?” 

As far as she was aware, humans didn’t have sacks of bile near their heart, so it shouldn’t be physically possible for her to do such a thing.Her confusion didn’t end there. 

“Why did she want to befriend me? I’ve been nothing but downright mean to her, yet, she stayed.”

Amity paused for a bit, reflecting on the past couple of days. At the library, things didn’t go so well at first. First, she finds the human sneaking in with her siblings. Then, she finds her reading her diary. But then, they worked together to fix everything. Luz even let her borrow a book Amity had been scouring the library for for months. 

Amity blushed slightly at the thought, which she quickly shook away.

Then she thought about some of the twins’ points made earlier on the walk home. She could kind of see where they were coming from. From an outside perspective, it did look like she had some feelings for the human. After all, why did she make plans with the human just to give her her book back when she could’ve very well had it returned to her by having either Willow or the small witch boy deliver it to her? Why were they so friendly right away at the Knee? Why did she agree to a secret book club with just the two of them?

At that, Amity froze, realizing that she couldn’t answer any of the questions posed. 

She tried to justify everything in her head. 

“Maybe I made the plans because I didn’t want to bother Willow or the other kid . And we weren’t too friendly, we were respectfully cordial. And I only agreed because I’ve never met anyone else who likes Azura, so it was a good opportunity to bounce theories off of another person.”

Amity shook her head. Even she knew that she wasn’t fooling anyone with those answers, let alone herself. 

So then, why did she do all that? Maybe, the twins were right?

No, of course the twins weren’t right. Maybe she just wanted another friend. Yeah, that was it. She hasn’t really had a genuine friend since Willow, and it’s been a little lonely growing up emotionally distant from everyone else. She just wanted a friend, and that’s that. 

“It’s totally platonic, right?”

Well, that didn’t exactly make sense either. Amity remembered how she felt around Willow back when they were best friends, and what she feels now just isn’t the same. With Willow, she felt safe. She felt like she had a partner in crime to go through the works of life together; she felt like Willow was someone she could trust with her deepest secrets, her fears, and aspirations. Amity felt comfortable with Willow, something she admittedly misses.

But with Luz, things are a little different. Of course, she still feels safe with Luz (although it took her a while). And she feels like Luz could be that new partner in crime and the human has proved herself to be trustworthy. So what was the difference?

The difference was how Luz made her feel. Whenever the two were together (after they sorted everything out at the library), Amity had felt a bit of warmth. She tried to ignore it at first, but it only grew as time went on. It started when the two were sown to a giant book. A bit of an odd situation, but the thing that stuck out the most to Amity was how weirdly funny Luz was. Of course, maybe she just laughed out of surprise, but she thought the human was quite endearing. 

She continued to feel that distinct warmth when they would meet up in the marketplace. She felt especially warm inside when Luz found her drawing of Malingale the Mysterious Soothsayer, though that was probably from embarrassment. 

Even at the Knee, Amity knew that she was a little distracted by Luz. She cringed at the memory of being completely submerged in the snow aside from her hand that was waving at the human. And even after that, she still felt warm when trapping the human in the magic cage to protect her.

Amity realized that she felt especially warm, and maybe slightly excited, while working with the human to save the twins and the Owl Lady. She felt particularly warm watching Luz make that giant ice block, and felt even warmer when she proposed the idea of a secret club with just the two of them.

Just the two of them.

Amity felt the strange warmness just at the thought. Her blush returned, becoming aware that even the thought of the two of them together, with no one else, made her slightly flustered. Even when Ed and Em were interrogating her, Amity realized she wasn’t blushing purely out of embarrassment, but at the mention of her and Luz, together.

She had never felt that with Willow. Or anyone. Ever.

Maybe she just had a deeper admiration for Luz, after all, she hadn’t had a real friend in years. Besides, what wasn’t there to admire? The human was incredibly smart in her own right. She escaped the magic cage somehow and learned a second spell on the fly. She was also kind and persistent in a way that Amity just hadn’t seen in anyone else. The human put up with her attitude and her coldness just for a chance at being friends. She was generous and strong, and funny and admittedly kind of cute and-

“Oh my Titan.”

Amity’s mouth hung agape, shocked by what she just admitted to herself.

“I like Luz the human. I like someone. In that way.”

Amity just sat at the foot of her bed in pure shock for a while, before finally speaking up again.

“If I like her, then why doesn’t it feel good?”

Amity laid back on the bed, her legs still hanging off the edge and touching the floor. For the longest time she was led to believe that crushes were supposed to be this overwhelmingly happy thing, slightly embarrassing, but mostly positive nonetheless. Of course, there was the immense warmth from before, but now, it feels like there’s a pit in her stomach.

“What if Luz doesn’t feel the same way?”

The human probably didn’t feel the same way, the thought alone is just plain ridiculous. Luz has said that she wanted to be friends, nothing more. Her extra friendliness was just in her nature. To Luz, Amity was probably on par with Willow or the other kid that she still doesn’t know the name of or the Owl Lady.

Amity felt the pit in her stomach grow. Luz didn’t reciprocate. Well, she could accept that. The two could just be friends, and that could be the extent of their friendship, right?

The problem is, after years of emotional emptiness, Amity found it difficult to control this new experience. She can’t hide a blush to save her life, and the twins noticed how she was feeling before she did herself. Surely it wouldn’t be long before Luz did too?

Amity shut her eyes tightly at the thought. Her feelings could get in the way of this friendship, the first one she’s had in years. Of course her dumb emotions had to get in the way of something as important as this. 

Her first friendship was ended by her emotional weakness, and her second will be ended by the exact same thing.

Amity sat up and threw one of her pillows across the room in frustration, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. She was distraught. After years of absolutely no companionship, no one to crack jokes with, go on adventures with, share secrets with, to lean on in times of hardship, she ruins her first chance of finally having something like that.

Amity buried her head in her hands, sitting back down after her sudden outburst. Thoughts kept swirling in her head, and she was powerless to stop them. Thoughts that she just keeps ruining everything with everyone, thoughts that Luz will shun her when she finds out Amity’s true feelings, thoughts that this is just Willow all over again.

Completely exhausted by both the long day and her emotional turmoil, Amity fell asleep, slightly shaking every now and then by her silent cries.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading this one! hopefully i did romantic attraction justice, can’t exactly draw on personal experience (i’m aroace)
> 
> also i’m thinking of maybe writing something similar except from luz’s perspective. thoughts?


End file.
